The COBRE-supported Center for Visual and Cognitive Neuroscience has administered a Pilot Project Program (PPP) since the second year of Phase I funding in 2005. Over the past 10 years the CVCN has made nine Pilot Project awards totaling $471K. Based on these awards PPP recipients have published 58 peer-reviewed papers citing COBRE support, made 142 scientific presentations, submitted 41 proposals requesting $32.8M in external support, and have competed successfully for 15 awards (for $3.3M), making the CVCN PPP an outstanding return on investment. North Dakota State University currently has no Pilot Grant mechanism, making the COBRE PPP an essential need. The following is a brief summary of the PPP proposed for Phase III. The CVCN competitive PPP will provide short-term (up to 12 months, renewable for up to an additional 12 months based on exceptional performance and demonstrated need) funding and mentoring to NDSU faculty who submit meritorious proposals for research which will advance the scientific understanding of the neural mechanisms of sensation, perception, cognition, or action. Typical support is ~$60K/year for single-investigator projects and ~$120K/year for multi-investigator propojects. To be eligible for PPP support applicants must hold a faculty appointment (or equivalent) at NDSU, that is, applicants must be eligible to independently apply for Federal or non-Federal Research Project Grants. Funds may be used for standard expense categories, including personnel (Pilot Project Director(s), student and staff salary, including fringe benefits at NDSU specified rates), supplies, travel, and other. All CVCN multiuser Core facilities are available for Pilot Project use. A Request for Proposals will be broadcast on the NDSU faculty listserv in early August. Proposals will be due in early September with a start date in early September. Proposals will be reviewed internally or externally if internal reviewers lack the necessary expertise. Proposals will be scored according to review criteria for the NIH R03 (Small Grant) mechanism. Proposals will be prioritized for funding based on scientific merit and likelihood to generate external funding. Given equivalent scientific merit consideration will be given first to junior faculty members, and then to proposals that utilize CVCN core facilities. The overall success of the PPP will therefore be evaluated based upon whether the program is meeting its Specific Aim, which is to support Pilot Projects which lead to publications, presentations, grant proposal submissions, and external funding.